Pizza Paradise
Pizza Paradise is a Pizza themed location that Captain Buck E. Barnacle has visited twice. *In 2011 it was accompanied with Daily Growl coverage of Buck's ventures. *In 2014 it was to promote the release of the Food Factory. Aside Pizza Paradise items, several items of other locations, such as Pirate Paradise, were sold too. Message In A Bottle (And It Smells Like Pizza!) February 27, 2011 Hellooooo MonSTARS! There I was, testing out my new googley eye goggles at The Port this morning, when I found THIS. A message in a bottle! "AAARGH!!! I be stuck at Pizza Paradise on a giant cheesy pizza! Help me decode this message so I can get free. -Buck"' That looks like a Nifty Shifty puzzle. Can you figure out what it says? Remember, Nifty Shifty puzzles require you to use the letter of the alphabet that comes before the one displayed. B=A, C=B, etc. Buck's Back From Pizza Paradise! March 1, 2011 Hopefully you all had a chance to prepare your rooms for some scrumptious pizza decorations! Looks like Cap'n Buck was able to eat his way out of Pizza Paradise after all. I bet it wasn't too hard. After all, Buck LUUUURVES pizza. And hey, so do I! RS: Hey Cap'n Buck! What can you tell us about Pizza Paradise? CB: Oh me gosh. 't be so hot an' cheesy! I e'en found a quick fix fer a broken pizza. RS: Oh really? What's that? CB: Tomato paste! 't works wonders. Harr harr! RS: LOL tell me more about Pizza Paradise? Like what did you bring back? CB: I canna tell ye. But I will say I brought aft Pizza Wallpaper that ye can decorate wi' Mooshrooms an' Peppergroany! RS: Ok, I understand. Surprises are awesome. Thanks Cap'n Buck. See you next time! Hopefully these Pizza Paradise items won't cost us too much DOUGH! I like to be part of the upper crust after all? Well what are you waiting for? Go get a slice of the new stuff over at The Port! BUCK'S BACK: Pizza Paradise Provisions April 18,2014 ATTENTION MOSHI MEMBERS: Cap'n Buck has just arrived from Pizza Paradise, just in time for the grand opening of the Food Factory. Head to the Port today to pick up some pizza provisions including Pizza Wallpaper, windows and some super sticky toppings that stick to the walls! If you could make a piece of furniture out of pizza, what would it be? I would make a pizza sofa for relaxing after a long day at the office. Wares Pizza Paradise Floor.png|Pizza Paradise Floor Pizza Paradise Wallpaper.png|Pizza Paradise Wallpaper Pizza Paradise Window.png|Pizza Paradise Window Pepper Mill Door.png|Pepper Mill Door (2011 only) Spineapple.png|Spineapple Mooshroom.png|Mooshroom Peppergroany.png|Peppergroany Peppergroany Rug.png|Peppergroany Rug Pizza Paradise Doubloon.png|Pizza Paradise Doubloon (2011 only) Non-Pizza (2014) *Treasure Chest of GOLD *Pirate Paradise Doubloon *Pirate Flag *Golden Treasure Map *Golden Gull Statue *Walking Plank *Glammoth Antler *Safari Sandbar Cruiser Trivia *The code says "Eat your way out", which was exactly what Buck did. *The 2014 release had a mixture of random old items and the pizza items sold. The pizza items were added later. Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations